Never Land
by RayenWillows
Summary: Harry runs away to London with a young small street gang boss named Peter pan and becomes a lost boy. ***Disclaimer**** I don't own ANYTHING! D:


Harry stood behind the Curtin both scared and relieved that his story was about to be told not the lies that were spread in the past years but the truth of not only his upbringing but who he is. Harry took this chance to check his outfit for the millionth time his blood red silk shirt tucked loosely into his leather pants a dragon tooth earring hanging from his left ear he took a deep breath and walked onto the stage on his way to the front of the stage he stopped to tap the pensive letting a white mist slip up to the ceiling. Continuing on his way to the front Harry looked out to the crowd seeing his friends smiling up at him and those who wished him to harm glaring at him from the back probably plotting what to try next to make him a willing puppet. He grabbed the magic mike and as the mist began to form a screen Harry began the song that sprouted from his heart.

"There was a time when I was alone Nowhere to go and no place to call home My only friend was the man in the moon And even sometimes he would go away, too"

The mist formed the figures of his uncle glaring down at a skinny beaten down boy. The memory ended just as Vernon lifted his hand to hit little Harry again.

"Then one night, as I closed my eyes I saw a shadow flying high He came to me with the sweetest smile Told me he wanted to talk for awhile He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me I promise that you'll never be lonely, "

The mist changed to show a slightly older boy then little Harry promising to get him to safety than to the boys running away to London dodging into alley's and streets and finally into an empty warehouse where other kids ranging in ages the kids ran up and took Harry by the hand and the memory faded again.

"and ever since that day I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook"

The next screen was of Harry running more filled out and healthy looking running through the streets of London and sometimes running from the police.

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me Away from all of the reality"

The images flipped though of both girls and boys all from abusive homes. Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free"

The mist showed Harry falling in love with "peter pan"

"He sprinkled me with pixie dust and told me to believe Believe in him and believe in me Together we will fly away in a cloud of green To your beautiful destiny As we soared above the town that never loved me I realised I finally had a family Soon enough we reached Neverland"

little Harry going to Hogwarts flipping through the dangers trails he went through. Harry just let himself go he wanted to finish the song and go home with his "peter pan"

"Peacefully my feet hit the sand And ever since that day I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy, they say to me Away from all of the reality Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book Neverland, I love you so You are now my home sweet home Forever a lost boy at last Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book Neverland, I love you so You are now my home sweet home Forever a lost boy at last And for always I will say I am a lost boy from Neverland Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain Hook Run, run, lost boy, they say to me Away from all of the reality Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free"

Peter walked up to Harry kissed him as they walked off stage to the thunders applause of the student body.


End file.
